Conventionally, for example, as described in Patent Document 1, this type of a tubing pump related to the invention is equipped with: a pump body (transfusion device 1); a door (11) openable or closable with respect to the pump body; a transfusion tube (2) attached between these pump body (transfusion device 1) and door (11); a slide clamp (21) attached to the transfusion tube (2) and opening and closing the tube; and a safety clamp (9) for automatically closing the transfusion tube (2) by opening of the door (11).
In this background art, the slide clamp (21) is attached to the transfusion tube (2), and the slide clamp (21) is slid. In this way, the transfusion tube (2) can be closed by a slit (23) of the slide clamp (21). Furthermore, the transfusion tube (2) can be attached to and detached from the transfusion device (1) while a closed state thereof by this slide clamp (21) is maintained. In addition, since the safety clamp (9) automatically closes the transfusion tube (2) by the opening of the door (11) during the attachment or detachment, it is possible to prevent a flow of the remaining fluid in the transfusion tube (2) that is caused by gravity.
However, according to the above background art, in the case where a worker forgets to perform a closing operation for sliding the slide clamp (21) as being distracted by another operation or the like, for example, after the slide clamp (21) is attached to the transfusion tube (2), the fluid in the transfusion tube (2) possibly flows by the gravity.
In addition, since two types of the clamps, which are the slide clamp (21) and the safety clamp (9), are used, structures, operation procedures, and the like thereof tend to be complicated.